


discovering happy trails

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Serpent!Jughead, Smut, awkward!betty, experienced!veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: She was staring. Her eyes fixated.On the trail of hair leading down into his jeans.The gasp that escaped her mouth came unconsciously as he decided to stretch that little bit further. Therefore, his jeans moving ever so slightly, but just enough to see a few strands of hair poking through to the top of his loose (why bother with a belt?) jeans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForTheLoveofRiverdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveofRiverdale/gifts).



> HEY YA’LL! It’s me....  
> So.. there was a truly beautiful post (a collection of Cole’s happy trail...) this morning on Tumblr from none other than fellow Aussie Buggie - @fortheloveofriverdale
> 
> After seeing said photo... my mind went into total overdrive.. and this is the end result..
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.  
Aka; Jughead Jones.  
Or affectionately known to Betty as _Juggie_.

 

Her day had started as any other. Woken by her alarm, closely followed by Alice Cooper opening her door and pulling back her curtains (despite the fact that Betty would only close them again to get changed).

“Rise and shine, Elizabeth! Get showered, dressed and down for breakfast,” etc, etc. it was the usual drill. Every school day. Weekends differed, but only _very_ slightly.

Going about her (Alice’s) regular morning routine, Betty was downstairs finishing her freshly squeezed (with extra pulp, which Betty _hated_ , but would never voice) orange juice, and tucking into her egg white omelette. Chatting to her parents (mainly Alice; Hal nodded every now and then) regarding the schools upcoming dance - Alice made sure Betty was fully involved the planning of said dance ( _“It’ll be great on our college applications,”_ blah blah).

Quietly mentioning that she was involved, and she was going shopping with Veronica to locate a dress. Betty had been putting money away for a while now, since starting her (super) casual job at Pop’s and doing a few hours with her parents at the Register on weekends.  
There was _one_ boy she wanted to impress, _one_ boy, _one moody broody boy_ who had done nothing but plague her mind - at any given time; day or night (with those particular thoughts not so much being of the innocent kind either).

Shuddering and kicking herself into gear, Betty gathered her belongings, shuffling to Hal; planting a kiss on his cheek and padding over to Alice to give her a hug, “I’ll be home a little later, since I’m going shopping with Veronica,” making her way to the door, Betty rolled her eyes, _hard_ , at the final remark from Alice - along the lines of “watch you eat for dinner and nothing too tight or too revealing.” Betty waved her acknowledgment and skipped down the stairs to meet Archie out front.

The two friends walked to school, casual and easy conversation falling between them.  
They chatted about the upcoming dance, to which, Archie revealed he was going to finally ask Veronica out. Betty had squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement, “Oh, _Arch_! That’s so _great_!”

It _was_ great. Archie and Veronica (Varchie, if you ask Kevin) were smitten with each other. Constantly sharing longing looks across the break out room at school, having little space between them at Pop’s and an unusually high amount of time ‘ _studying_ ’. It seemed everyone around them knew; except them.  
Finally though, Archie was pulling his finger out (one may say) and doing what he should have done months ago.

“What about you, Betty? Are you going to ask Jug?” He queried, playfully shoving her to the side.

“ ** _Archie_**!” Gripping his bicep, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Archie couldn’t hide the chuckle that erupted, “okay, Betty. Sure thing.”

The remainder of their journey to school was Archie going over how he was actually going to ask Veronica, what he was going to wear and what kind of flowers she likes.  
After some chatting back and forth; his plan was in place, and quietly confident as they walked through the school gates, Archie left her side and made his way to Veronica’s locker.

Betty slowed her pace as the familiar rumble of his motorbike roared into the carpark. Even thought it was the same entrance every day, the school still stopped and stared at him. Stared at his motorbike, stared as he climbed off, and stared as removed his helmet (releasing those locks and that one curl). Well, maybe not everyone.

  
_Just Betty._

  
_Something_ about him. _Something_ about the jacket. _Something_ about the entire get up made Betty feels things she certainly shouldn’t have felt for her long life best friend. It was ever since he joined them, her feelings had intensified ten-fold.

It was whenever _he_ looked at _her_ ; the butterflies would erupt, going berserk in her stomach, her hands would get sweaty, her legs would weaken and her heart would thump.  
But.  
_He was Jughead Jones._  
_He was her best friend._  
It had taken her months to accept those facts.  
There was no denying her innocent green eyes would turn a different shade when girls would talk to him, playfully run their hands up and down the arms of his well-worn leather jacket, or the way they would flick their hair and giggle at his jokes.

Betty’s jealously (as finally acknowledged, thanks again to Kevin) was painfully obvious. To everyone; from Kevin, to Veronica, and Archie, even Cheryl.  
Everyone except _him_. Jughead had no idea. Betty had convinced herself it was because she had gotten really, really good at hiding such feelings.  
That theory, however, was quickly shelved once her friends had informed her, “he’s just oblivious.”

 

 

It was last period, and thankfully Betty had a free, so she meandered her way to the Blue and Gold office. She had a couple of hours before her shopping date with Veronica, that in turn, equaled a couple of hours to work on a few articles that were to go into the next newspaper.  
The Blue and Gold wasn’t hard-hitting journalism by any means - it was a school newspaper. Her stories varied; from the bake sale (and what they had raised), to updates on the school dance and the big big story was the merger of Riverdale and Southside High. Front page news, even.

Betty sighed as she entered the ‘office’, her mind a flurry with things; the articles, and everything regarding the dance - what was she going to wear? was she going to invite Jughead? would he say yes? she was _just Betty Cooper,_ after all.

Flopping down on the couch, she leant forward, hands in head, muttering to herself.  
In amongst her self-depreciation; she failed to notice the door opening, and didn’t hear the squeaking of his combat boots on the floor.

“I would have to disagree with you wholeheartedly there, Coops. You’re far from an idiot,” Betty’s head snapped up from her hands, “You’re one of the smartest people I know, apart myself, _obviously_.” He proceeded to remove his jacket and deposit himself on a seat, moving it to face her.

Betty swallowed, hard, “what are you doing here?” Cautiously standing up, ignoring the jelly like state her legs had adopted.

“Same reason you’re here, Betts. I have a free, so why not?” He said it so casually. He obviously wasn’t feeling what she was feeling.

Briefly removing his beanie, he leant back, his head falling backwards, he began running his hands through his ridiculous hair.

It was that _one_ action. That one simple action. It’s Probably something he does everyday; a way of stretching, thinking even.  
But that one action had Betty feeling a warmth in her stomach, her mind going to places that any mind shouldn’t go to at two o’clock in the afternoon and inevitably an uncomfortable feeling right between her legs. Squeezing her thighs together, her eyes glued to the inch of skin that was very much on display, as his shirt parted ways from the top of his jeans.  
Jughead was still staring at the ceiling above, groaning. (must have been a good stretch) Betty thought.  
She was staring. Her eyes fixated.  
On the trail of hair leading down into his jeans.  
The gasp that escaped her mouth came unconsciously as he decided to stretch that little bit further. Therefore, his jeans moving ever so slightly, but just enough to see a few strands of hair poking through to the top of his loose (why bother with a belt?) jeans.

Grabbing her bag, she muttered she had to go.  
Quick as a flash, Jughead sat back up, pushed his beanie on and watched her leave the office.  
Completely and utterly bewildered, Jughead grabbed his things and followed after her.

“ ** _Betts_**!” He called out, running and pulling his jacket on, “Betty! Wait!” Pushing the doors open, Jughead notes, she can run and she can run fast.  
He’s taking the steps two at a time as she runs after her. Before long (and slightly out of breath), he loses sight of her in the crown of teenagers finishing for the day, groaning, he mutters to himself, “ _What the hell was that back here?_ ” - conceding defeat, he makes his way back inside.

  
For once, Betty is thankful for the crowd of people that had surrounded her (they were leaving for the day, but semantics) as she fled from the Blue and Gold, as well as Jughead.  
Puffing slightly, she reached for her phone and composed a text message, “meet me in the carpark, I wanna go, **ASAP**.” - hoping that Veronica understood the urgency.  
Betty fiddled with the hem of her (now too warm) sweater and kicked some small stones around her.

In record time, Veronica comes bounding (as much as one can bound in heels, of course) toward her, “B! What’s going on?” Coming to within arms length, Veronica reached for Betty’s arm, immediately sensing some kind of discomfort.

“Can we just go, _please_?” Her eyes daring go the motorbike. _His motorbike_. Veronica followed her line of sight.

“Okay, lets blow this popsicle stand,” grabbing Betty’s hand and moving to the car waiting just outside the school gates.

It was only a short drive to the mall, but it felt like a lifetime. The moment playing on repeat in her mind. Climbing out of the car, Veronica chats with Smithers, as Betty (not so) patiently waits outside.

Veronica emerges from the car, offering Betty a smile, as Smithers pulls out of view.

“Okay, first things first, coffee!” Veronica twists on her heel, and strides toward the coffee shop. Betty following closely behind.

Taking a booth in the far corner of the shop, the girls both stir their iced coffees, when Veronica breaks the silence, “so, what happened with Jughead?”

Betty’s eyes snap up to meet Veronica’s, “what makes you assume something happened with Jug?”

Veronica quirks an eyebrow, “you were beyond flushed when I got to the carpark, and-“ moving her hand up to face Betty, “before you blame it on the weather - it wasn’t that kind of flushed.”

Obviously not being able to lie, Betty took a lengthy sip of iced coffee, and suddenly it was verbal diarrhea. In between sip of iced coffee, and sighs of embarrassment- Betty finished explaining what exactly had unfolded in the Blue and Gold office that afternoon.

Veronica couldn’t help the giggle that escaped, “Oh, B,” reaching for her hand, gently placing her own too.

“ _What_?” Betty asked curiously.

“You saw Juggie’s happy trail,” pushing a loose stand of raven hair behind her ear, “and by the sounds of it, our little moody gang member also happens to like going commando.” Taking another sip of iced coffee, Veronica gave a small wink in Betty’s direction.

“He, what, commando?” Betty was utterly confused.

“No underwear, B. Juggie doesn’t wear underwear. Commando. Free balls it,” she sank back in her chair, deciphering Betty’s face, “underwear just gets in the way, to be honest. When there’s no underwear, in the heat of the moment, you can just unzip-“

“Okay, Okay!” Betty moved her hand to halt Veronica, “I get it.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “let’s finish our drinks and go shopping. You need to ask him.”

Betty rolling her eyes in response, reluctantly finished her drink and the two of them commenced their dress shopping.  
After visiting and perusing dresses in (too) many shops; they finally found a shop that just happened to have dresses they both adored and fell in love with.

They waited near the taxi rank for Smithers, “I really like Archie,” Veronica blurted, “when he asked me to go with him to the dance, I honestly froze, B. I freaked the shit out.”

Betty was puzzled, and turned to face her, “why?”

“Archie isn’t a guy I usually go for or date. He’s a small town good boy-“

“V. You’re in a small town now,” she raised an eyebrow, “Archie is smitten with you. Take a chance, yeah?”

Veronica glanced over at Betty, “probably should take your own advice, Miss.”

Betty shrugged; she already knew. There had been encounters between them where she thought ‘maybe?’ but inevitably she would push them to the side. It would never happen. She was Betty Cooper.

Betty grabbed Veronica’s arm, as the left the mall in the back of Smithers’ car, “can you take me to-“

“Say no more, B,” with a slow wink, Veronica leant forward and rattled of their (Betty’s) next destination.  
Thankfully, Veronica had sensed Betty’s nerves, and held her hand the entire way there.

“My dress,” her eyes darting between it and the trailer.  
“Don’t your pretty little head, B. I’ll take care of it. Now. Go get your man. And heck, maybe sneak a peak at his happy trail, with his permission, of course!”

Betty jumped out of the car, and waited for the limousine to drive off into the distance.  
Taking a deep breath, she wiped her palms on the front of her jeans and walked up to the trailer steps.

She was going to get her man. Ask him to the dance.  
And if all went according to plan; maybe she would get to see his happy trail, and, maybe where it led to.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their first dance as husband and wife, Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear, “so, your feelings for me were cemented after you discovered my happy trail?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such high demand (I’m so flattered and still gobsmacked at the response this received) for a second chapter...  
> Here we are!   
> The second part.
> 
> It’s set a few years after; and full disclosure (I did update the tags) - but there’s some... ah... smut.  
> And I’m not sorry.
> 
> Enjoy! xxx

As the soft hum of Archie’s vocals combined with the strumming of fingers on his guitar filled the small room, Betty’s heart was full. With her fingers intertwined with his, she brought his hand up to her lips, leaving a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“Hey, _you_ ,” he said quietly, just loud enough for her ears.

“ _Hi_ ,” smiling at the sensation of butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach, “how are you?”

Jughead chuckled, “I’m fantastic, and how are you, my beautiful wife?”

“I am well, thank you,” Betty beckoned him to come closer, “but I can’t wait to get out of here so I can ravish the _fuck_ out of you later,” placing an innocent peck on his ear, biting her lip as her eyes darted to his jaw clenching and his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“You know,” she felt his hand on her thigh, giving it a quick squeeze, “when I used the bathroom before, I did notice it was, ah,” it was now his turn to whisper in Betty’s ear, “ _large_ enough for two, with some wiggle room,” Betty’s breath hitched at his words, and the clear notion that was attached, “everyone seems preoccupied, _soooo..._ ”

Betty grabbed his hand, and pulled him up, “ _let’s go_ ,” she ordered. Whisking him out of the small ballroom, and smiling at her guests as they passed, Betty and Jughead both made their way to the bathroom hidden away in the bridal room.

Pushing the door open, peering in, she nodded to indicate the bridal room was clear.  
Jughead had her up against the door within seconds, “this dress is _too fucking_ long, Betts,” he whined in between planting kisses on his wife’s neck.

“Juggie, Juggie,” Betty panted, as she shoved him in the chest, “bathroom, **now**!” She demanded.  
Turning around, she pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. Making sure it was still relatively clear, she turned the lock. Betty swallowed hard, “I love you, so much, Juggie.”

Walking over to her husband, she planted her lips on his, whilst untying his tie and flicking open his buttons, “If you had asked me five years ago, if I’d be hidden away in the bridal bathroom with you, as my husband, I would’ve laughed,” turning her soft delicate kisses a little more fierce, a little more passionate, “but, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She felt his hands on her shoulders, as he spun her around, groaning at the buttons that faced him, “babe, what is _this shit_?” Feeling him poke a pearl button.

Betty giggled, “it’s a zip, sweetheart,” smiling at the sigh of relief Jughead expelled as she heard the familiar noise of a zip coming down.

“You’re so beautiful, Coop,” as he started trailing kisses down the back of her neck, edging to her back, “how did I get so lucky with you?” Barely above a whisper, as he gently pushed the straps down her shoulders, and her arms.

“You can’t call me Coop now, Juggie,” Betty murmured, sliding the dress over her hips and wiggling it down her thighs, “you know that, _right_?”

Feeling the goosebumps on her skin, at the sensation of his featherlike touch running down her spine, Betty shuddered, “I can call you whatever I want,” Jughead muttered against her neck, “now turn around,” pulling away, his pants twitching in anticipation. He knew she wasn’t wearing a bra, and turns out, she didn’t seem to be wearing any panties.

“The dress is thin, Jug. Can’t have a visible panty line, _can I_?” She responded to his widened eyes at the recent discovery.

Betty stepped out of her dress; opting to keep her heels on, and walked over the vanity, lifting herself up, “you coming?” She winked, ever so innocently, whilst motioning him to join her.

Betty couldn’t help the moan that fell from her lips, as she felt his lips on her neck, leaving his mark down her chest, “Jug,” she whimpered, “be careful about where you’re leav-“

“Betty, shh. You’re my wife, who the fuck cares?” He argued, as her swirled his ( _oh so_ ) talented tongue around her nipple, whilst his other hand painfully traveled up her inner thigh.

“You know,” Betty stammered, running her perfectly manicured finger down his chest, right down to his belly button, “I remember the day I first saw this,” slowly tracing his happy trail, “it was the day I realized how much I liked you, and how much my feelings had turned from just emotional to physical,” sitting up, and pushing him away, her mouth smirking at the untamed desire flooding his usual baby blues.

“The day in the Blue and Gold,” he whispered, as Betty unbuckled his belt and started unzipping his pants, “the day you came to the trailer,” groaning as Betty’s finger traced his throbbing length ( _still commando after all these years_ ).

“The day you bloody answered the door in just a god damn towel,” gripping his waist, Betty pulled him forward, her legs falling apart, “I was done, I was a nervous wreck,” with a sense of nostalgia washing over her, “I thought you were so unattainable,” bringing her lip behind her teeth, eyes darting from his length to his eyes.

Jughead laughed, “you were fumbling, I remember that. You were trying to ask me to the dance, but-“

Gripping Jughead’s cock, she moved to the edge of the vanity, “I was _nervous_ , Jug!” Giggling at the memory.

“It took you, oh, what, 20 minutes?” Jughead smirked, as his tip ran up Betty’s slit, stopping to rub himself on her clit.

Betty dropped her head on his shoulder, as his slowly ran his way back to her aching core, with his grip on her waist, he pushed himself into her.

“Oh, _god_ , Jug,” she moaned.

Thrusting in, he had one hand on the back of her neck and the other gripped on her waist, “I didn’t imagine _this_ happening five years ago,” as he felt Betty’s legs wrap around his mid section, and groaned as he felt the tip of her heel dig into his ass cheek.

“Definitely not,” she managed to respond.

 

In a flurry of heated kisses, bruising lips on skin, quietened screams and flesh on flesh filling the room around them; the newly married couple saw stars, the first time as husband and wife.

With her legs still firmly wrapped around his torso, Betty played with the hair on the back of Jughead’s neck, “I often think about the day,” sighing as he left small kisses along her jawline.

“Yeah?” He whispered against her skin.

“Yeah, I do. I often think, if Veronica hadn’t given me the kick up the ass I needed, would we be where we are right now?” She questioned.

“ _What_? You naked on the vanity of a sink in a bridal room bathroom?” He smirked at his own witty response.

Rolling her eyes, and digging her heel into his ass cheek, she responded with a firm no.  
“I mean, if I hadn’t of asked you to the dance.”

“Betts, I distinctly remember I had to ask me for you to the dance, you couldn’t get the words out, and for a journalist, the irony of-“

Placing her fingers on his lips, “ _shh, you_.”

“Yes, I believe we would be where we are today,” leaning his forehead against hers, “Betts, I can’t remember a time where I didn’t love you. You’ve always been it for me. You think I didn’t realize or notice, but believe me, I _did_.”

With her heart rapidly beating in her chest and the tears threatening to fall, Jughead cupped her face in his hands, “you’ve been my world for a very long time, Mrs Jones,” running one of his hands through her lazy curls, “and you will be for the rest of my life.”

“We should go back,” she muttered, as he trailed more kisses down her chest, “Juggie, we have all night. Let’s not keep our guests waiting.”

As if on queue, there was a knocking on the bridal bathroom door, “if you have guys have finished whatever it is that you two are doing in there, speeches are happening soon.”

“Thanks Arch, we’ll be out soon,” Jughead chuckled as he responded.

As Jughead helped Betty back into her dress, there was a final heated kiss shared before entering the Reception to see out the rest of the night.

During their first dance as husband and wife, Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear, “so, your feelings for me were cemented after you discovered my happy trail?”

Betty nuzzled into neck, nodding her answer.

Jughead chuckled, “That’s pretty cool, _huh_. I suppose they don’t call it happy trail for no reason.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ensure more happy trail pics...
> 
> find me on tumblr (unless you don’t like inappropriate comments....)  
> @sweaters-and-crowns


End file.
